


After the Fact

by helo572



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helo572/pseuds/helo572
Summary: warden/zevran & "did you think i was going to leave you like this?"
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Female Tabris, Zevran Arainai/Female Warden
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	After the Fact

**Author's Note:**

> the lovely [rebecca](https://inquisiitor.tumblr.com/) prompted me "did you think i would leave you like this?" from this [ask meme](https://talizorahs.tumblr.com/post/623156548023238656/injury-starters). thank you so much! please enjoy :)

“Are you alright?”

Surprisingly, it’s the Warden herself, peaking through the fabric of his tent. Zevran has been busying himself pitching said tent, and now, cleaning the grime off his leathers from where he’d been prepared to die -- in the mud and the dirt. 

“Why, I’m perfectly fine,” he responds, trying to hide his surprise. And suspicion. Perhaps she would finish him now, quietly? Have him let down his guard?

“You haven’t tended to your wounds yet,” she notes. No, she is not peaking into his tent, but hovering in the entranceway. 

"It was the next item on my long list of ‘surviving a suicidal assassination attempt’. After pitching a tent within your target’s camp.” The party had shared an elfroot potion with him, after helping him up, but some cuts and bruises lingered. Perhaps he looked worse than he thought. “But no, I’m quite alright, Ser Warden. You don’t need to concern yourself with me.”

“Did you think I was going to leave you like...” She looks him up and down. He’s definitely looking worse for wear, then. “... this?”

“That’s very kind of you, Ser--”

“Nolla.”

“... That’s very kind of you, Nolla. But I’m alright.”

She doesn’t appear to believe him, but she doesn’t seem to care for arguing it with him, either. “You know where to find me, if not,” she says. “We don’t have a healer with us, but my time in the aliengage taught me a thing or two about tending wounds.”

And then she disappears back out of the folds of his tent, as quickly as she had appeared. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3 <3


End file.
